ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Derringer Mercury
| music = "Indestructible" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = HCW | previous_efeds = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical Aerial | will = Hit on any hot girl, and defend America | wont = Cheat in a match or Interfere unless he has to save someone | trainer = Brother: Dusk Brynger, before he went crazy | handler = | debut = January 19, 2009 (HCW MNH) | record = 2-1-0 | accomplishments = The Battle III Winner, Winner of HCW Today's OMG! Award | retired = }} Derringer Mercury is an American professional wrestler signed to Honor Championship Wrestling (HCW) where he is scheduled to main event it's flagship PPV, Wrestlefest V, against Marina for the HCW World Heavyweight Championship. Background Derringer Mercury is an enigma at best. A high flying and technical phenom, this young man trained with his brother, the Dusk Brynger, before the accident that sent his brother into the hospital. He did a 4 year agreement with the Navy, as an Air Traffic Controller doing two tours overseas before getting out after his first enlistment and joining HCW's Indy Federation, to get ready for the big times. He has taken HCW by storm, not having lost as of yet, and winning Battle 3 coming in second of all of the superstars and making it to the end. He seems to have some issues with his brother, though he brushes most of them off with his humor, and tries to avoid questions. Who knows where this will lead out hero in the future. HCW career *'Battle Preview:' Win Jan. 19, 2009 Monday Night Hardcore *'Battle 3:' Win Jan. 25, 2009 Battle 3 PPV *'VS. Neville Sinclair, US champion:' Loss due to interference of Peter Davis Feb. 2, 2009 Monday Night Hardcore *'The Long Rhodes vs. HCW World Champion Marina and Battle Winner Derringer Mercury:' Next Match Feb. 9, 2009 Monday Night Hardcore Personal life So far it seems that DM has some issues with his brother, though it hasn't come out why. He also seems to be very patriotic, and have a thing for women, maybe a bit to excessively. He has been seen hitting on the Interviewer for HCW: Elizabeth, failing miserably of course, and recently in a fight with Savant, a fellow wrestler over who would try to date Hada, a female wrestler in the same federation. Trivia Championships and Accomplishments *The Battle III winner *Winner of first HCW Today OMG! Award Moveset *'Finishing Moves' :*''Loaded Barrel'' (The Impaler or the Unprettier, depending on who you talk to) :*''Liquid Mercury'' (Shooting Star Press) *'Signature Moves :*'Silver Bullet''' (Diving leg drop) :*'Epic Fail' (Hurricanrana into a Triangle hold) *'Regular Moves' :*Corner dropkick :*Diving double-knee drop to a standing opponents shoulders :*Diving leg lariat :*Dragonrana :*Belly-to-back piledriver :*Headscissors takedown :*Fisherman suplex :*Hurricanrana :*Inverted leg drop :*Bulldog :*Jumping spin kick :*Leaping hurricanrana to an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle :*Running lariat to an opponent in the corner with DM sliding between the middle and top rope :*Roundhouse kick :*Standing Moonsault Category:Wrestlers